


I Remember Everything

by voodoobrownie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas sees dean for the first time, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Ungoing, season 10, tearjacker, trueform!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sees Dean's Soul.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I Had ideas. Now I don't anymore.

Cas halted, staring wide-eyed at dean, His hands twitching at his sides in horror.  
Upon noticing his friend coming in and afraid of being unmasked, Dean recoiled, taking a step back, the silent nod of his head barely visible, and succeedingly unnoticeable for Sam. As he took another step back he clenched his jaw, taking the last of the five foot he could go without plummeting into the demon trap hidden under the mat.  
Cas’ lip trembled as he blinked, again, his entire being repulsed by the sudden and violent twitch of the dark creature about to be trapped in the circle of blood. The dark creature howling over the angelic voices in the distance. The dark creature now standing where a bright soul had been.


End file.
